User talk:Joojooportz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My dream page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 14:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Jay Ten (talk) 15:01, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :Actually everything you need to know is listed in the above message. Look over the links about how to write creepypasta, style guide, quality standards, and consider using our writer's workshop before submitting your next piece. Good luck. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:15, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Jay Ten (talk) 15:58, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :Please read over the links and use the workshop like I mentioned above. If you continue to upload stories of that quality you could receive a temporary ban from editing. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:58, February 28, 2017 (UTC) To be a bit more specific than Jay, both had the same problems: mediocre/non-scary plotline, capitalization issues (nearly every second sentence began with an uncapitalized letter) and even a few grammar issues, even though they were very short. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 17:48, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Starting with the basics, the title isn't properly capitalized. Look here for how to do it. Additionally, here and here are some helpful blogs. I tried to fix a couple of errors (7 or 8) but I'm certain there were more. The plot was neither original, especially creepy (I can link you a few internet/serial killer stories up to the standards, if you want) and it lacked any tension. The 'anonymous' was unnecessarily non-communicative, who would send something so vague and random and expect to be believed? My advice: stop your eagerness. Next time post your story on the Workshop first and take more time while writing a story. Something that took less than a day to write is usually very rushed and becomes mediocre at best. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:57, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Abuse Filter It's due to the punctuation you included in the title which is set-up to prevent instances of spamming. That being said, looking over the story, I can see a number of punctuation, capitalization, wording, grammatical, spelling, and story issues that need to be resolved before the story is to be considered up to our quality standards. If posted in its current form, an admin will likely delete it. I suggest taking it to the writer's workshop and revising quite a bit of it before attempting to post it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:47, April 5, 2017 (UTC) The teletubbies lost episode I was wondering if you still had the lost episode I would like to watch it (--Nikkiwashere11 (talk) 15:52, February 24, 2019 (UTC)nikkiwashere)